


sunshine in your life

by gremlinworm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, others ships and members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinworm/pseuds/gremlinworm
Summary: jihyo and momo push themselves, sana takes care of them.





	sunshine in your life

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing for my samohyo shippers hehe

Sana keeps an eye on Momo and Jihyo as they’re all allowed a break from their instructor. She watches as they continue to go through the routine while everyone else collapses where they are. All of them had been feeling the pressure but both had been pushing themselves harder than ever for their world tour.

She’s not sure if it’s because of how big the tour is, their own special stage, or a mix of the two, but she knew they needed to rest before they burned out. Her own stage with Dahyun and Tzuyu put pressure on them, but they took small breaks to come back refreshed.

When they both stop briefly, Sana brings them bottled water and she receives smiles but she can see the exhaustion across their faces. Before she could say anything their instructor comes back in and they immediately start again.

“Neither of you are staying after.” Sana stands in front of Jihyo and Momo after rehearsal, knowing that they would stay extra hours to practice until they collapsed. She can see them both about to argue, so she grabs each of their hands and looks between the two of them. “Please.”

They open their mouths to protest but their bodies sag as they nod their heads, too tired to speak. Sana smiles and squeezes their hands, leaving a quick kiss on each their cheeks before grabbing their things.

When they all head down to the vans Sana can see the relief on everyone's face that no one had stayed behind. She settles into the back between Momo and Jihyo who both lean against her shoulders with eyes closed. Vaguely hearing others talk softly in the van, Sana wraps her arms around the two as they snuggle in closer. She rubs her hands up and down their arms, tuning back into the conversation around her as Jeongyeon stares at her with Dahyun asleep in her arms.

“You can guys can have the bathroom first and our room.” Sana gives her a thankful smile because while the three of them could fit onto one of the smaller beds, it was a very tight squeeze and Sana knows that Jeongyeon is just as exhausted as them.

But she couldn’t help but tease the older girl. “And where will you be sleeping? In Dahyun’s bed?”

She watches as a blush covers her face, turning away. Sana chuckles lightly and gets more comfortable in the car.

When they reach the dorms, Sana hates to have to wake the two but there’s no other way. She lightly shakes them, “C’mon, let’s get to bed. 

They both groan but head inside. Everyone else is slowly making their way to their rooms, Sana ushers all three of them into the bathroom and begins to take the makeup off of Momo. Jihyo is slowly waking up and begins to take off her own, smiling softly at Sana making sure to carefully clean Momo’s face 

Jihyo is done around the same time as Sana finishes Momo’s face. “I’ll lead her,” Sana presses a kiss to Jihyo’s lips and expertly begins to take hers off.

Mina walks in as soon as she’s done, grabbing extra wipes and heading back to where Sana can see Tzuyu waiting sleepily for her by the door. She peeks into the big room and sees Chaeyoung passed out on top of Nayeon, wipes covered along the floor.

She shakes her head and heads to where Jihyo and Momo were. When she walks in both were already under the covers, but still awake.

“We were waiting for you.” Momo states in a sleepy voice, yawning afterwards and patting the space they had left on the bed. Warmth fills Sana’s heart and she quickly changes into some of Momo’s clothes. She shuffles in the spot and sighs as they both hugged her waist.

“Thank you.” Jihyo mumbles into her shoulder, placing a kiss there. Sana feels Momo nod against her neck, kissing her there.

Sana smiles softly, “Of course, just remember to take a break.”

She squeezes their bodies closer and gets comfortable, easily drifting to sleep with the two girls around her 

When Sana wakes up, it’s to Momo clinging to one of her arms, Jihyo on top of both of them, and their alarm blaring. She can hear the others outside the door, but she can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be.


End file.
